


Принцесса

by akino_ame, Rin_ne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: За что ему все это? За что такое наказание?





	Принцесса

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF Yuri on Ice 2017  
> бета ~Плачущий Ангел~ <3

— Леди вперед, — говорит Джей-Джей, распахивая дверь кафе и пропуская Юру.

Тот едва сдерживает улыбку. Все меняется — Джей-Джей уже год как бросил фигурное катание, Юра вытянулся и теперь почти с него ростом, президентом Америки стал Трамп, Кацудон получил первое место на Гран-при и окончательно ушел из спорта, — и только их манера общения остается прежней.

«Идиот», — думает Юра, и от нежности щемит сердце. Вслух же он фыркает:

— Придурок.

В кафе он плюхается за столик в углу и старательно не обращает внимания на взгляды, которые кидает на Джей-Джея официантка. Пожалуй, ее можно было бы сравнить с голодной собакой, которой показали свеженькую вырезку. Всегда так, пора бы привыкнуть, но Юра, наверное, никогда не сможет.

Радость встречи привычно горчит ревностью.

— Добро пожаловать, — щебечет официантка. — Пожалуйста, меню.

Она кладет на стол кожаные папки.

— Спасибо. — Джей-Джей в ответ улыбается так ослепительно, что девица, кажется, вот-вот грохнется в обморок от счастья. — Посоветуете что-нибудь?

— Конечно! Попробуйте блюдо дня, наш шеф-повар готовит его так, что пальчики оближете. Полгорода сюда ходит именно из-за...

— Прекрасно, — цедит Юра сквозь зубы, — мы выберем и позовем тебя.

Девушка бросает на Юру обиженный взгляд и испаряется — хорошо вышколена. Джей-Джей хмурится:

— Зачем ты так?

— Она меня бесит.

— Чем? Она же только поприветствовать нас успела.

Юра закатывает глаза, пытаясь показать без слов, что думает о слишком радостных девицах, от которых нет покоя.

— Много слов, мало дела. Лучше бы и правда что-то посоветовала, чем трепаться просто так.

Джей-Джей вздыхает и открывает меню, а Юре вдруг становится стыдно за свою несдержанность. Он несколько раз сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Нельзя бросаться на всех, кому нравится Джей-Джей, иначе придется хамить всем вокруг. Нельзя так открыто показывать заинтересованность. Спокойно, Юра, держи себя в руках.

— Что будешь? — спрашивает Джей-Джей.

— Мне без разницы, я есть не хочу.

— Но…

— Выбирай сам, я не знаю, — говорит Юра. Ему совершенно не хочется срывать злость на Джей-Джее, но она кипит и бурлит внутри, обжигает. — Сейчас она окосеет или свернет себе шею.

Джей-Джей отрывается от меню и оборачивается — официантка и правда пялится на них, на Джей-Джея. Блядь, до чего же бесит!

— Если тебе так не нравится внимание, давай поужинаем у тебя в номере или у меня, — вдруг предлагает Джей-Джей. — Закажем в ресторане, и никаких зевак.

Юру бросает в жар. Черт-черт-черт! Это что? Остаться с Джей-Джеем наедине? Весь вечер только вдвоем в комнате отеля? Ебать, да его же удар хватит! Нет, он точно не выдержит и выдаст себя с головой.

— Нет уж, терпеть тебя одного целый вечер! — Ему хватает сил ухмыльнуться. — Раз зашли сюда, давай опробуем их фирменное блюдо. Тем более, девчонка так нахваливала.

— Это кто кого еще терпеть должен.

Джей-Джей мягко улыбается, но взгляд его внимательный, почти препарирующий, и Юре становится совсем неуютно. Он ежится, впивается пальцами в колено и только сейчас понимает, что ладони повлажнели. Чертов Джей-Джей! 

Тот едва улыбается официантке, и та спешит к их столику, словно лошадь на скачках. Только что барьеры не берет — огибает столики, а не перепрыгивает через них.

— Господа определились?

— Господа хотят фирменное и бутылку сухого вина, — отвечает Юра. Джей-Джей подтверждает его слова кивком.

— Придется подождать несколько минут.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Джей-Джей, когда официантка все еще топчется у столика. — Пока это все.

Девушка уходит разочарованной, и Юра вздыхает с облегчением. Ее взгляды, полные обожания, раздражают.

— А теперь рассказывай, на что ты так злишься. — Говорит Джей-Джей. И снова этот взгляд-рентген, только алых искорок, как у какого-нибудь Супермена не хватает.

— Я не злюсь, просто неделя тяжелая. Яков из меня всю душу вынул перед этим этапом. Такое ощущение, что мне снова пятнадцать.

— Конечно, — улыбается Джей-Джей. — Когда тебе было пятнадцать, ты творил, что хотел.

— Ага, щас.

— А кто сбежал в Японию за Виктором?

— Ой, не напоминай. Это было какое-то помутнение.

— Бедный твой старичок-тренер, натерпелся он с вами.

— Бедные все мы, — говорит Юра. — В последнее время Яков словно взбесился. Стал злой, как сотня чертей, и теперь следит за каждым нашим шагом. Особенно после того, что вытворил Гошка.

— Ты можешь жаловаться на него, но сам же понимаешь, что тренер он отличный.

— Я и так жалуюсь.

— Если тебе надоело тренироваться у него и терпеть его придирки — уходи, — предлагает Джей-Джей. — Смени тренера.

— Нет!

Улыбка Джей-Джея становится самодовольной, и Юра вспоминает, что он вообще-то та еще сволочь. Умная, самодовольная и эгоистичная до мозга костей. И как они только общаются уже… четыре года?

— Вот видишь.

Возвращается официантка с бутылкой вина, разливает его по бокалам. Уточняет, не хотят ли господа каких-нибудь закусок к алкоголю. Пока Джей-Джей выбирает, Юра получает шанс пялиться на него без опаски быть пойманным.

Он красив, за прошедшие годы немного раздался в плечах и стал более мускулистым. Наверное, ходит в качалку пару раз в неделю, если находит время — Юра знает, что у Джей-Джея его немного. После того, как тому пришлось уйти из спорта из-за травмы, он посвятил себя музыке. Прибавилось и татуировок. Соцсети пестрят новыми снимками, и Юра ощущает себя почти сталкером, когда натыкается на новые фото, которых нет в официальном блоге Джей-Джея. Ужасно хочется спросить о двух татушках — на икре и на бедре, — попросить показать, но Юра сдерживается. Это будет уж слишком.

Вообще, все это слишком, но Юра ничего не может с собой поделать. Дурацкие чувства не спрашивали его — хочет ли он влюбляться и в кого. Это просто случается и все. В один далеко не прекрасный день Юра просыпается с мыслью о Джей-Джее.

И вроде в этом ничего такого — тогда они еще соперничали на катке и прыжки Джей-Джея всегда были на высоте. За ним стоило следить, чтобы выигрывать. И Юра следил — подписался на его твиттер фэйковым аккаунтом и как-то незаметно понял, что тот не такой уж плохой парень.

Потом из поля зрения и из всех соцсетей исчезли совместные фото с Изабеллой, и Юра осознал: он обрадован. В груди разливалось тепло. Стоило подумать о бывшей Джей-Джея, как хотелось что-нибудь сломать.

— Эй, Хьюстон, у вас все в порядке? Аполлон вызывает Хьюстон!

Юра встряхивает головой, прогоняя воспоминания. Джей-Джей уже, похоже, давно спровадил официантку и теперь щелкает пальцами перед носом Юры.

— Это Хьюстон, Аполлон, — ворчит он. — И все у нас в порядке.

Пришлось стукнуть по мельтешащей перед лицом руке, чтобы не расслаблялся.

— Ну вот мы и дошли до рукоприкладства, — фыркает Джей-Джей. — Слышал, у вас в России есть поговорка: «Бьет — значит любит». Это правда?

Сердце ухает вниз, словно Юра в воздушную яму проваливается, и начинает колотиться быстрей. На лицо будто кипятком брызгают — щеки горят. И уши, кажется, тоже. Хорошо, что у него длинные волосы — есть шанс, что Джей-Джей ничего не заметит.

— Тупая поговорка, — бормочет Юра.

— Ну вот, а я надеялся…

— Откуда ты вообще ее вычитал? Это же такой совковый подход!

— Э-э-э, а что значит «совковый»?

— Ну, советский, ай, забей…

— Ладно, — покорно соглашается Джей-Джей. 

Как раз подходит любвеобильная девчонка с подносом, и это повод замолчать. Юра прокручивает в голове разговор и только сейчас понимает, что именно сказал Джей-Джей.

«Ну вот, а я надеялся…»

Что?..

Ебучий случай, ну почему он был так занят, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение, и не смотрел на Джей-Джея?! Хотя, тогда бы он тоже, наверное, не смог ничего прочесть по его лицу.

Сейчас вот Джей-Джей выглядит совершенно счастливым, профессионально улыбается официантке, но Юра почему-то уверен, что это всего лишь вежливость. Тупая вежливость, как ее понимает Джей-Джей. И вряд ли это понимает официантка, вон как кокетничает, чуть ли не слюной капает.

— Приятного аппетита, господа, — говорит она, когда у нее заканчиваются причины оставаться рядом со столиком. Юра тем временем раздумывает, не потребовать ли книгу жалоб. Мелкая, конечно, но все равно пакость.

— Bon appétit! — говорит Джей-Джей.

Он демонстративно облизывается, как мультяшка перед обедом, и принимается за еду. А Юра пытается справиться с охватившим его возбуждением. Так хочется прижаться к чужим губам, наплевать на все и поцеловать Джей-Джея прямо тут, на глазах у этой наглой стервы. Чтобы знала, чей он!

Последняя мысль отдает горечью — увы, Джей-Джей не его. Совсем не его.

Он как кот Матроскин, который сам по себе кот, свой собственный. И ничего не мешает ему трахнуть эту стерву. Она так вообще будет только рада.

Юра вздыхает и со злостью тыкает вилкой в кусочек овоща — кажется, это патиссон. Мерзость, кривится Юра.

— После соревнований ты возвращаешься в Москву? Еда, кстати, совсем не виновата, не надо ее расчленять.

Юра методично превращает овощ в пюре, отпихивает его на край тарелки и накалывает на вилку фасолину. Пока жует, пытается усмирить ярость — Джей-Джей прав, ни он, ни еда, ни даже шлюха-официантка не виноваты в том, что Юра неправильно влюбился. 

— Да, загляну к деду на пару дней, а потом снова в Питер.

— Питер?

— Ну, в Санкт-Петербург, тренироваться. Сам знаешь — нельзя пропускать.

— Знаю.

Джей-Джей отпивает вина, и только сейчас Юра замечает, что его бокал почти пуст. К своему он так и не притронулся, устраивая расправу овощному гарниру.

Официантка уже спешит к столу, чтобы наполнить бокал Джей-Джея, и Юра отказывается от ее помощи:

— Не надо, мы сами.

И тянется к бутылке, чтобы налить улыбающемуся Джей-Джею вина.

— Хочешь споить меня, принцесса? — Темная жидкость плещет о стенки бокала, пара капель попадает на скатерть. Юра нервно сглатывает и с громким стуком ставит бутылку на стол.

— Да кому ты нужен!

— Ты разбиваешь великому Джей-Джею сердце.

В глазах Джей-Джея словно вспыхивают и гаснут искорки. Он не улыбается теперь, говорит пафосно и совершенно серьезно, как тот мудак Джей-Джей из прошлого, которого Юре хотелось пару раз ебануть мордой о колено, но… В глазах пляшут искорки-смешинки, и Юра достаточно — даже слишком хорошо — знает Джей-Джея, чтобы понять, что этот гад опять шутит.

— У великого Джей-Джея нет сердца.

— Как это нет?! У меня есть сердце!

— Ага, конечно.

Джей-Джей подскакивает с места и становится рядом с Юрой. Теперь приходится задирать голову, и совершенно непонятно, чего этот болван так…

— Вот, проверь сам, раз не веришь! — Джей-Джей тянет Юру за руку и прикладывает ладонь к своей груди. Чуть нажимает, чтобы прижать покрепче.

Тук-тук-тук.

Сердце под пальцами бьется часто-часто, или это Юра тонет в собственном пульсе... Даже под слоем одежды чувствуется жар кожи. Хочется провести ладонью по груди, скользнуть под ткань и тронуть, наконец, голую кожу. Ладонь покалывает, и Юра заставляет себя оттолкнуть Джей-Джея.

— Ты чё творишь?

— Но теперь ты знаешь, что у меня есть сердце.

Джей-Джей подмигивает ему и возвращается на свое место. А Юра ерзает, пытаясь устроиться удобнее — от одного только дурацкого прикосновения, от блядских фантазий член напрягается опять.

— И так знал, — говорит Юра. Голос отчего-то чуть более хриплый, чем обычно. И взгляд Джей-Джея из смешливого становится препарирующим. Снова. — Ой, хватит уже пялиться на меня!

— Леди не нравятся восхищенные взгляды?

— Джей-Джей!

— Но ты так забавно реагируешь, — смеется тот совершенно искренне, — что я не могу удержаться. Поддразнивать тебя очень весело! Фырчишь, как котенок.

Юра закатывает глаза, молча показывая, что он думает о таких дебильных сравнениях.

Остаток ужина проходит под такие вот, уже совсем привычные и уютные подколки. Джей-Джей не был бы самим собой, если бы упустил возможность, а Юре просто слишком нравится проводить с ним время. Они оба очень заняты, всегда заняты, но если Джей-Джей оказывается во время очередного этапа Гран-при в одном городе с Юрой, то они обязательно ужинают где-нибудь, болтая о всякой ерунде. Или, если Юру заносит в Канаду, то он всегда желанный гость в доме Леруа.

«Леди» и «принцесса», и даже «фея» совсем не вызывают раздражения, скорее теплое чувство в груди, которое потом можно долго вспоминать, катать реплики Джей-Джея на языке и обдумывать все им сказанное.

Между ними не совсем дружба и не совсем приятельство. Немного от того и от другого, как дань прошлому. Почти традиция. А русские чтят традиции, у каждого должна быть какая-нибудь особо идиотская. Вон, Женя Лукашин таскался в баню каждое тридцать первое декабря, а Юра, если их пути с Джей-Джеем пересекаются, ходит с ним куда-нибудь в тихое место, смотрит и любуется, недоумевает, как он мог вот так попасть, а потом пару месяцев живет на этой подпитке. Смотрит чужой блог, ловит фотки в сети и стискивает зубы, если к Джей-Джею липнет очередная красотка.

Юрка — истинный русский со своей идиотской традицией. 

— Ну что, попросим нас рассчитать? Или ты еще не свел счеты с тарелкой?

Очередная подколка, но Юра вместо того, чтобы ершиться, улыбается:

— Проси уже. Та корова давно глазами тут. Уверен, даже придумала, куда свой номер записать.

— Сейчас проверим.

Джей-Джей поднимает руку, и официантка почти галопом бросается к их столу.

Ну, точно, все как он и думал!

Программа стандартная: сначала просит автограф, потом взмахивает ресницами, жиденькими, кстати, и сует Джей-Джею чек с номером телефона.

Стиснув зубы, Юра смотрит, как Джей-Джей, улыбнувшись, оставляет официантке автограф, а потом берет чек, складывает пополам и аккуратно кладет в карман, словно и правда собирается позвонить по оставленному на нем номеру. Впрочем, черт его знает, может и собирается. После расставания с Изабеллой Джей-Джей пошел вразнос, но его интрижки редко длились дольше нескольких недель, максимум — месяц, словно он зарекся вступать в серьезные отношения.

— Не завидуй, — сказал однажды Виктор, когда Юра особо желчно высказался об очередной пассии Джей-Джея.

— Не завидую я, — огрызнулся Юра. — Чему завидовать?! Очередной тупой бабе на шее? Да ебал я такое счастье!

— Ну, раз не завидуешь, тогда порадуйся, что ты не очередная тупая баба.

Виктор как-то по-отечески потрепал Юру по голове и смылся, оставив его с открытым ртом и бешено колотящимся сердцем. Вот, кажется, тогда Юра все и понял — Виктор, сука, как кувалдой по голове долбанул.

Юра первым поднимается из-за стола и не оглядываясь идет к выходу. Джей-Джей догоняет его уже на улице.

Стемнело, на обочинах зажглись фонари и теперь разгоняют сумрак теплым желтым светом. Мягкий, совсем не зимний ветерок ласково ерошит волосы, и Юра подставляет ему горящее от злости лицо. Ну сколько ж можно?! Зачем он злится и мучает сам себя? Давно бы уже обратил внимание на кого-нибудь другого, но нет, уперся в Джей-Джея, словно на нем свет клином сошелся…

— Куда ты так умчался?

На плечо опускается тяжелая ладонь. Юре ужасно хочется чуть качнуться назад, прижаться спиной к груди Джей-Джея. Почти иллюзия объятий, но все равно не то. Сейчас они распрощаются на месяц или, может, даже больше. Джей-Джей снова будет мелькать в толпе фанаток, подцепит какую-нибудь девчонку, а Юре останется только… Жирное нихуя ему останется.

«Пора прекращать все это», — с неожиданной ясностью понимает он. Хватит с него.

Юра скидывает ладонь Джей-Джея с плеча и цедит сквозь зубы:

— К себе. Я устал — тяжелый был день, а завтра перелет.

— Но, мы ведь столько не виделись… — Джей-Джей становится перед ним, пытливо заглядывает в глаза тем самым взглядом, и Юра ощущает себя лягушкой на лабораторном столе. — Почти два месяца, Юра, а ты уже хочешь сбежать.

Это проклятое «Юра» сводит его с ума. Чуть протяжное, скорее «Джю-у-ура», от которого частит сердце и ломается воля к сопротивлению. Лучше уж «Принцесса», честное слово.

— И что?

— Давай заглянем туда?

Он указывает на блестящую в вечернем полумраке неоновую вывеску.

— Клуб?

— Клуб, — соглашается Джей-Джей. — Тебе же всего девятнадцать, грех идти спать в такую рань вечера пятницы.

У него полно других грехов, гораздо более весомых, чем ранний сон в пятницу, но Джей-Джей улыбается, глаза блестят, и от него просто сносит крышу. Юра не может отказать. Хотя… Стоит только представить, как на танцплощадке к Джей-Джею начнут липнуть девчонки, сила воли снова крепнет.

— Нет, нафиг надо.

— Что за «нафиг»?

— Это, типа, твое предложение отклоняется.

Джей-Джей растягивает губы в улыбке еще шире — хотя куда уж шире-то?! — и приобнимает Юру за плечи.

— Ладно тебе, друг, я всего-то хотел познакомить тебя с ночной жизнью.

— Ты думаешь, я ни разу в клубе не был?!

— Со мной — нет, кстати, ужасное упущение. Ты многое теряешь, серьезно!

Юра на секунду прикрывает глаза и словно наяву видит, как Джей-Джей танцует — гибкий, красивый, словно какая-нибудь пантера, мать ее.

— Уж как-нибудь переживу, — говорит он.

— Ну и зря. — Джей-Джей на мгновение хмурится. Глаза словно немного меняют цвет, теперь походя на тяжелое, предгрозовое небо. Юра и сам поражается, какого хуя в голову лезут всякие ебанутые сравнения. — Ладно, давай тогда в отель. Слушай, какой-то ты сегодня странный. Может тебе и правда надо выспаться…

Джей-Джей машет перед лицом Юры раскрытой ладонью.

— Странный? Не мели чепухи. Все как обычно.

— Ну-ну, тешь себя иллюзиями, детка.

Юра и так знает, что он странный. О да, он все больше выживает из ума, и по нему плачет дурка. Был бы нормальный, влюбился бы в девчонку вроде Изабеллы. Или в Милу на крайняк, а не в улыбчивого придурка, который мнит себя пупом земли. Хотя нет, чего это он?! Влюбиться в Милу — Юра вздрагивает — во сто крат хуже!

И вдруг становится легче — правда, ну Джей-Джей же не самый худший вариант! Мог бы влюбиться в Гошку или в Якова, брр. Юра улыбается, и снова натыкается на тяжелый изучающий взгляд.

— Детка? Это что-то новенькое. Мне уже давно не шестнадцать.

— Я знаю, — Джей-Джей делает шаг в сторону отеля, увлекая Юру за собой, и вдруг прибавляет совершенно неожиданно: — Ты уже давно вырос, Юра.

Дурацкое непослушное сердце снова частит, запах чужого парфюма дразнит нос, и сил сбросить чужую ладонь с плеча нет совсем.

— Ты, кстати, где остановился?

— В «Портрете».

— О, какое совпадение.

Через несколько шагов рука Джей-Джея соскальзывает с плеча, и Юра чувствует сожаление. Острое, горькое, отчаянное. Хочется остановиться, топнуть ногой и потребовать... Чтобы Джей-Джей, например, поцеловал его. Или позволил поцеловать себя. Или просто был его. С ним.

Глупо это все. Глупо и невозможно. И Юра стискивает зубы, давя в себе какое-то детское непонимающее «хочу и точка!».

В холле отеля они, не сговариваясь, идут к лифту.

— Какой этаж?

— Четвертый.

— Будет смешно, — говорит Джей-Джей, — если и номера нам достались соседние.

Юра вместо веселья ощущает нервную дрожь.

Но, увы — или к счастью, — номера у них находятся в разных концах коридора.

— Ну, расходимся?

Джей-Джей замирает у лифтов. Он всматривается в лицо Юры, и тот ощущает, как заливает краской щеки. Юра встряхивает головой, позволяя волосам упасть на лицо.

Уходить совсем не хочется.

«Зря я отказался от клуба», — думает Юра. Сожаления шевелятся внутри, словно клубок змей.

— Ладно, спишемся, — машет Юра рукой и идет к себе. Долгие прощания — это не для него, чем дольше стоишь, как дурак, тем больше вероятность ляпнуть какую-нибудь хуйню.

Номер «405» сияет натертой воском дверью и вызывает почти материальное отвращение.

Внутри чисто и прибрано, только чемодан «светит» вывороченными внутренностями-вещами. Юра опускается на постель, стискивает пальцами скользкое покрывало, а потом резко поднимается и идет в душ. 

К черту сожаления, плевать. 

Прохладный душ освежает и возвращает к обычному состоянию. Да, все еще жаль, что он отказался идти в клуб с Джей-Джеем, но все-таки так спокойнее…

Юра оборачивается в полотенце и ложится на постель — чертово покрывало скользит, словно атласное, — и берет телефон. Проверяет соцсети, но там ничего интересного. Влажные волосы липнут к шее, и Юра недовольно мотает головой. А потом раздается стук в дверь.

— Кого, блядь, принесло?!

Юра поднимается с постели, поплотнее затягивает норовящее соскользнуть полотенце и распахивает дверь, собираясь отправить поздних визитеров куда подальше. Нахуй, например.

И давится словами — перед номером стоит, чуть пошатываясь, Джей-Джей. И от него так разит спиртным, что Юра морщится.

— Джу-у-ю-юра-а-а… — тянет Джей-Джей, пошатываясь. Он пытается отлепиться от дверного косяка, но его штормит, как пьяного матроса в море. В очень неспокойном море.

— Э-э, ты как умудрился так нажраться, — удивленно спрашивает Юра и бросает взгляд на мобильник, — за полчаса?

— Это талант! 

Голос Джей-Джея и правда звучит очень гордо. Тот снова пробует войти в номер, хотя Юра даже близко его не приглашал, но едва не падает. 

— Да, блядь!

Мобильник выскальзывает из руки на пол с гулким стуком и, кажется, отрубается, но зато Юра успевает подхватить Джей-Джея и спасти его лишенную мозгов головушку от встречи с углом тумбочки. Приоритеты, блядь. 

— А леди нынче сильные пошли, — бормочет Джей-Джей в шею Юре. От его дыхания по коже разбегаются мурашки. 

— Куда деваться, если некоторые идиоты так нализались, что сами падают в руки.

Юре с трудом удается дотащить Джей-Джея до кровати и опустить его на нее почти мягко, осторожно. Полотенце соскальзывает, и поймать его получается в последний момент.

— Вот это зрелище — фея без одежды!

— Заткнись лучше, иначе оттащу в коридор, — беззлобно огрызается Юра. Но, конечно, никуда он Джей-Джея не потащит, поэтому просто запирает дверь и проверяет жив ли мобильник.

Мобильник вполне себе жив, спасение Джей-Джея обошлось для него без последствий. А вот для Юры — вряд ли. 

Юра подумывает о том, чтобы накинуть гостиничный халат, но он терпеть не может чужие вещи, так что просто утягивает из чемодана спортивные штаны и футболку. Когда он возвращается, Джей-Джей все еще на его кровати и, кажется, никуда не собирается. Юра садится на другой край постели, смотрит на Джей-Джея. Глаза его закрыты, щеки пылают румянцем, губы словно зацелованные. И несет от него… водкой, что ли?

С кем он пил? И зачем? И почему Юра не пошел с ним в клуб?

Юра стискивает зубы и пытается задавить поднимающуюся волну ревности.

— Эй, Джей-Джей? — Тот приоткрывает один глаз, мол, я весь внимание. — Ну и как тебя угораздило? И зачем?

— А захотелось.

— Напиться?

— Угум-с.

— Но зачем?!

— Для храбрости. — Джей-Джей поворачивает голову, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Ты набирался храбрости, чтобы позвонить той корове из кафе? — Удивлению Юры нет предела, брови сами собой ползут вверх. Блядь, за что ему все это? За что такое наказание? За какие, нахуй, грехи?! Ну, ладно, может за ним что и водилось, но такой кары он не заслуживает. — И как?

— Нет, не для этого, — улыбается Джей-Джей. — И вообще, я не собирался ей звонить, она мне не понравилась. И тебе — тоже.

— Но… — начинает Юра и не знает, что сказать. 

Он совсем запутался. Ревность испаряется, словно ее и не было, на ее место приходит растерянность. Джей-Джей все так же лежит на кровати, по его переменчивым глазам невозможно ничего прочитать. Он вроде бы и пьян, но во взгляде — серьезность. Спустя несколько мгновений Джей-Джей приподнимается на локте, подтягивается чуть ближе к Юре и выдыхает:

— Вот для этого. — И тянет его к себе. 

От неожиданности Юра теряет равновесие, к губам прижимаются горячие сухие губы. Джей-Джей приподнимается еще и крепко обнимает Юру, прижимает к себе, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, поглаживает затылок…

А сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Оно частит так, что за шумом крови ничего не слышно. Джей-Джей толкается языком между губ, и Юра приоткрывает рот, позволяя целовать себя.

Целовать.

Целовать себя!

«Охуеть!», — проносится мысль, и Юра отвечает. Целует жадно, крепко, покусывая губы и толкаясь языком. И это так сладко, что кружится голова и тяжелеет в паху.

Ладонь Джей-Джея скользит по спине, забирается под футболку, поглаживает вдоль позвоночника, и прикосновение это отдается дрожью. 

В номере враз становится душно, словно кто-то невидимый включил обогреватель и закрыл все окна-двери, забил щели, и теперь отсюда не выбраться. Дышать совершенно нечем — некогда, хочется только целоваться. Еще, больше, глубже, прижиматься сильнее, чтобы между ними не осталось ничего…

И когда голова почти кружится от недостатка кислорода, Юра на миг отрывается, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. И снова чувствует это. Острый, терпкий запах алкоголя.

Да Джей-Джей же пьян, он не понимает, что творит!

И осознание неправильности происходящего болью отдается в груди. Вместо очередного поцелуя Юра отталкивает Джей-Джея и отползает к спинке кровати. 

— Да что на тебя нашло?!

— Но… — Джей-Джей недоумевающе хлопает глазами, словно и правда не понимает, в чем дело. — Тебе же понравилось. Ты отвечал. Ты хотел, я чувствовал.

Он опускает взгляд на свободные штаны Юры, где отчетливо виден стояк, и поигрывает бровями. 

— Заткнись, — зло шипит Юра. 

— Но, почему, Юра?

— Потому что это неправильно, это не ты, это все спиртное. Не надо было тебе приходить… — Юра говорит лихорадочно, глотая окончания слов, но Джей-Джей каким-то образом его понимает:

— Какое еще спиртное?

— Но ты пьян!

— Правда, что ли? — Джей-Джей осторожно придвигается ближе, кладет ладонь на лицо Юры, поглаживает большим пальцем скулу. — Подумаешь, пара рюмок на одежду. Но запах убойный, да. Кто ж знал, что эта ваша водка так воняет.

— Что?

В голове у Юры все перемешивается — от близости Джей-Джея, от поцелуев, от его слов.

— Принцесса, не тупи.

Джей-Джей, вот еще минуту назад почти бревно, сейчас смотрит ясным взглядом, скулы чуть окрашивает румянцем.

— То есть?..

— То есть, я просто хотел тебя поцеловать.

— Но зачем?!

Джей-Джей демонстративно — совсем как Юра, — закатывает глаза и снова тянет на себя. 

Целоваться.

И этот поцелуй не похож на первый — ласковый, теплый, очень нежный. Джей-Джей мягко поглаживает губы языком, едва касается, словно боится, что Юра опять удерет. И когда тот, наконец, отвечает, сам прижимается ближе, крепче, поглаживает пальцами выбритый затылок, выдыхает чертово: 

— Юра...

И Юра окончательно теряет голову.

Джей-Джей прикасается горячо, жадно, и когда он просовывает ладонь в штаны и сжимает член в кулаке, Юра не может сдержать стон. Он тоже хочет прикоснуться, но осторожные, дразнящие поглаживания не дают собраться с мыслями. Джей-Джей обводит головку, проводит ногтем по сочащемуся смазкой отверстию, и Юра может только выдохнуть, чуть разведя ноги — еще, пожалуйста.

Сердце колотися быстро-быстро, бухает в ушах, но Юра все равно слышит сбившееся дыхание Джей-Джея. Его лицо плывет перед глазами, словно размывающаяся картинка, и Юра выхватывает только детали: покрасневшие щеки, закушенная губа, темный взгляд, капелька пота, скользящая по виску… 

Кожа Джей-Джея почти обжигает, словно внутри него пылает пламя. Юра тянется ладонью, забирается под влажную футболку, сжимает-выкручивает пальцами сосок, заставляя Джей-Джея стонать.Он на мгновение выпускает Юру, приподнимается, чтобы расстегнуть свои штаны. Высвободившийся член блестит в полумраке номера и Юра кусает Джей-Джея за шею, прижимается покрепче и выгибается, когда тот сжимает оба члена одной рукой.

От этого движения крышу совсем сносит и Юра охает, кончая. Сперма заливает чужую ладонь и живот, а его самого колотит дрожь. Юра вцепляется в плечи Джей-Джея, кусает того за мочку уха, и на бедро брызгают горячие капли. 

Опуститься на постель и кое-как обтереться валявшимся на покрывале полотенцем — только на это сил и хватает. Все тело покалывает, рядом шумно дышит Джей-Джей, пытающийся выровнять дыхание.

Юра медлит, страшась смотреть на него, а потом думает — какого хуя?! — и поворачивается.

Наверное, на его лице очень воинственное выражение, потому что Джей-Джей примирительно вскидывает ладони и как-то жалобно спрашивает:

— Что, совсем не понравилось?

Юра, уже готовый нападать, давится словами.

— Что за?.. Понравилось. Но какого хрена?! Какого, блядь, хрена?!

— Ну, так получилось.

— А как-то поговорить, что ли, нельзя?! 

— Почему нельзя, — улыбается Джей-Джей, словно сытый кот, — можно. Вот ты, например, почему не начал разговор, раз можно?

Ответить на это нечего, но Юра не привык сдаваться.

— Вот так сразу — это как-то… Неправильно, что ли.

— А, я понял, принцессе надо сначала руку и сердце? Ну так я исправлюсь!

Юра вспыхивает от злости и еще от чего-то, наверное. Очень сложно разобраться в мешанине эмоций, когда Джей-Джей, все еще одетый, со штанами, заляпанными спермой, с членом, виднеющимся из незастегнутой ширинки, встает на постели на одно колено и серьезно произносит:

— Дорогая леди, окажите мне честь, — он на мгновение задумывается, — нет, замуж не зову, но… Юра, давай встречаться?

— Дебил ты, Джей-Джей, — фыркает Юра.

— Но я тебе все равно нравлюсь.

Юра поднимает глаза к потолку и не может сдержать улыбки. Наверное, то необъяснимое, распирающее грудь, не дающее вдохнуть и заставляющее по-идиотски лыбиться — наверное это и есть счастье. 

Огромное такое, громадное счастье.


End file.
